THE PUNISHMENT  sekuel of MIRROR
by Chiedh
Summary: Kyuhyun belum mendapatkan hukuman atas janjinya 4 tahun lalu .. mari ditagih  summary aapaaa ini?


THE PUNISHMENT

"Sekuel MIRROR"

Cast : focus KyuMIN .. and other pair of suju

Rating : T ..  
>warning :: typo.. abal .. gaje.. EYD tak sempurna .. dan warning yang tidak aku mengerti lainnyaa.. #eh?<p>

Genre: Romance/drama ..

Summary :: Kyuhyun belum mendapatkan hukuman atas janjinya 4 tahun lalu .. mari ditagih [summary aapaaa ini?]

[Kyuhyun's POV]

"ehmm.. aku sedang menunggu seseorang ….. yang baru saja pulang dari jepang … " dengan susah payah aku mengatakan kata itu. Err. Mau ditaruh mana muka Cho Kyuhyun yang kelewat tampan ini… hanya untuk mengatakan kata tak penting pada seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Ah? Kyu … kau menungguku ?" mata kelinci itu terlihat berbinar. Dan wajah aegyo itu .. membuatku tercekat tak berdaya. Dan otakku terasa berhenti sejenak mencerna kata kata itu.

"Ehm… apa kau sudah makan min ? aku pesankan ya?"

Shit! Kyu! Kau bodoh .. kau bodoh untuk kesekian kalinya.! kau melepas kesempatan memilikinya! Dia sudah ada di depan matamu .. dank au bersikap seperti ini? kau begitu bodoh!

"Eh.. belum .. aku tidak lapar kyu.." wajah aegyo itu berubah drastis. Terlihat ekpresi seperempat [?] kecewa di mata kelinci itu. Rasanya aku ingin melompat ke jalan raya dan menabrakkan diriku. Lee Sungmin .. mianhae .. sepertinya aku tak siap dengan push up 500 kali itu..

APA? Kyu! Kau mengorbankan perasaanmu karena kamu gengsi dengan 500 push up 4 tahun yang lalu itu?

Aish! Memangnya kenapa sih kalau aku bertingkah konyol seperti ini.. namanya juga belum siap?

Aku memandang wajah Sungmin sekali lagi. Aku hanya bisa merutuki diriku yang sangat pemalu ini.

"Kyu.. kau harus makan ini.?" tiba-tiba Yesung hyung meletakkan makanan yang aku benci di hadapanku. Ya ! sayuran.. ini salad !

"Hyung! Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau aku tak suka sayuran?" gerutuku pelan. Yesung hanya tersenyum seraya duduk disebelahku. Aish! Dia sengaja seperti ini.. sejak kepergian Sungmin hyung.. dia selalu menjailiku karena aku terlihat depresi ditinggal olehnya. Apalagi Yesung hyung sudah berpacaran dengan Ryeowook .. seorang pangeran tampan kalah dengan seorang Yesung yang super nggak jelas seperti itu dalam urusan pacar.! Huh.. kalau bukan karena dia pergi ke jepp…

Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aish! Lagi lagi aaku tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku.

"Kyu.. dari tadi kau hanya mengaduk makananmu.." ucap Yesung hyung membangunkanku dari acara melamun.

"Ehmm.. aku kan tak suka sayuran hyung.." gerutuku nge-les .. aku tak mau dipergoki dalam keadaan melamun!

"Kyu .. kalau kau tak suka .. kau tak perlu memakannya .. " ucap Sungmin lembut dengan bunny eyes itu.

"Ahn.. Ahni..Min... aku akan memakannya.." aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Membayangkan makanan paling aku benci itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku. bagaimana kalau aku terkontaminasi sesuatu yang membahayakan. Ayolah.. sayuran bukannya sehat kyu? Makanlah.. jangan mempermalukan dirimu dihadapan namja aegyo ini.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu kyu .. Yesung hyung.. bisakah kau menyediakan makanan yang .. ehm.. cocok untuk Kyu.. kurasa kauterlalu memaksa.." potong Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sayu. Tatapan teduh itu.. membuatku merasa nyaman.. ternyata aku merindukannya..

[Sungmin's POV]

"jangan memaksakan dirimu kyu .. Yesung hyung.. bisakah kau menyediakan makanan yang .. ehm.. cocok untuk Kyu.. kurasa kauterlalu memaksa.."

"Baiklah.. kau bisa memesannya sendiri kyu!" potong Yesung seenaknya.

"Yesungie!" bentak Ryeowook.

Aish ? kenapa jadi berantem seperti ini sih! .. ya ampun .. namja yang tidak merindukanku ini begitu manja. Kali ini! jangan memaksaku untuk berhenti mencintainya.. meski dia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak suka padaku, biar bagaimanapun sikapnya.. aku tetap mencintainya..

"Baiklah.. biar aku saja yang memesan makanan untukmu kyu." Ucapku pelan.

Aku beranjak menuju mesin kasih untuk memesan makanan. Tapi langkahku terhenti karena kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan memaksaku mengikutinya ke toilet.

BRAK!

Bunyi keras pintu yang ditutup secara paksa. Untung saja di dalam toilet tidak ada orang karena café kali ini lumayan sepi.

Kyuhyun mendotongku keras ke arah tembok dan memojokkanku. Matanya memandang tajam kearahku sejenak.

Chu!

Bibir Kyuhyun menempel kembalidengan bibirku setelah 4 tahun aku amerindukannya.. ya.. ciuman 4 tahun lalu saat di panggung drama musical.

Kyuhyun melumat bibirku pelan. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk di dalam dada dan perutku. Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Dia menggigit bagian bawah bibirku dan mengintenskan ciumannya.

"Enggghhh.. kyuu.." erangku tak dapat kutahan lagi.

Srek,,!

Tiba-tiba ciuman dalam ini dihentikan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat memerah.

"Hyuungg.. Hyuu.. Hyungg.. mmii .. miaannhae.." ucapnya terbata-bata dan masih dalam keadaan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sesaat dia beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun selain kata maaf yang diucapkannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Meninggalkanku dalam tanda Tanya sedirian di toilet.

Ya ampun.. namja yang kucintai ini .. dia sangat pemalu .!

Keesokan Harinya…

"Wookie.. kau mau kemana?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ke kampus?" jawabnya cepat.

"Hah? Kau belum lulus wookie?" tanyaku keras dengan memasang wajah setengah polos.

"Minnie hyung! Jangan keras keras.! Aku kan dibawahmu satu tahun! Wajar saja aku belum lulus!" bentak Ryeowook seraya mencubit keras lenganku.

"Ahh.. appo!" keluhku mengusap lenganku yang membiru akibat cubitan dari Ryeowook.

"Memangnya kenapa sih Minnie hyung? Apa kau mau ikut ke kampus ? .. untuk melihat kyu mungkin?" godanya.

"Tidak.. aku hanya ingin bernostalgia di gudang aula wookie.. banyak sekali kenanganku yang aku tinggal 4 tahun ini disana.."

"Kau bohong hyung! Bilang saja kau mau bertemu dengan kyu!" potong Ryeowook.

"Wookie! Kali ini aku serius.." aku memasang muka datar dihadapan Ryeowook.

Kali ini aku memang tidak sedang berbohong. Aku benar-benar merindukan tempat yang penuh kenangan itu/

Setelah berpisah dengan Ryeowook di persimpangan lorong kampus, aku segera beranjak ke gudang aula. Tempat kaca ajaibku 4 tahun yang lalu itu ..

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat isi gudang aula yang masih tetap tanpa ada perubahan seperti saat aku belum meninggalkan korea. Aku hanya bisa menorehkan senyumku yang paling lebar ini menanggapi seluruh isi gedung aula yang benar-benar penuh kenangan ini. tulisan-tulisanku di kaca satu arah itu masih tetap dan tidak memudar. Tapi .. ada beberapa coretan tambahan disana. Dan aku mulai membaca coretan iseng itu..

**MIRROR MIRROR on the wall ! terimakasih kau telah mengabulkan doa Sungmin hyung.. aku disini hyung! Aku juga sangat mencintaimu..**

**Aku tak melihatmu hyung! Kau dimana! Apa kau baik baik saja?**

**Sungmin hyung! Jangan membuatku merindukanmu seperti ini ! **

**MIRROR ! bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku.. pulangkanlah Sungmin hyung!**

**Mirrorku sayang! Mana Sungmin hyung? Aku begitu merindukannya.. sampai aku ingin memecahkanmu! ASSDAFADSAD!#!$!^%$**

Aku tertawa membaca coretan terakhir itu. Berani sekali dia mengatakan ini mirrornya.! Dan berniat untuk memcahkannya. Aish! Aku hanya bisa berdecak disini.

Klik!

Tiba-tiba lampu gudang mati. Membuat sebuah kejutan tak terduga di depan mataku. Tulisan glow in the dark terlihat jelas di depan mataku. Aku terharu membacanya..

**LEE SUNGMIN ~ ! SARANGHAEYO ! **

Srek..

Aku merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.. lengan ini .. milik orang yang menulis tulisan glow in the dark yang ada dihadapanku..

Ya.. aku bisa merasakannya kalau lengan ini adalah milik Kyuhyun.. dia membenamkan wajahnya dileherku.

"Kau bodoh kyu! Kau bodoh tidak merindukanku .. kau bodoh berbohong padaku .. " isakku.

Kyuhyun terdiam tak merespon. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik badanku menghadap kearahnya.. dan mencium bibirku lembut.

"Aku memang bodoh hyung… aku memang bodoh jika aku tidak merindukanmu…. Aakku.. aku hanya belum siap hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan susah payah.

"Belum siap maksudmu kyu?" heranku.

"Untuk menerima hukuman hyung.." ucap kyuhyun lagi.

"hukuman apa kyu.. ? aku tak mengerti.." aku mengerutkan kening seraya menatap matanya yang teduh itu.

"Aku pernah berjanji hyungg.. jika aku menyukaimu .. aku akan push up 500 kali .. aku tak suka olahraga.. dan aku belum siap untuk itu." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos yang tak pernah berhasil dia tunjukkan padaku.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku kyu?" godaku.

"Hyungg.. apa perlu tulisan di cermin itu aku perbesar lagi?" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya tanda malu.

"baiklah kyu .. "

Aku mengambil posisiku berjongkok dan mulai untuk push up. Apapun untuk namja kecil ini .. aku tahu dia sangat tak suka olahraga.. kalau dia kelelahan.. itu yang benar-benar aku takutkan.

"Hyuu… hyungg.. kau ngapain?" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat heran.

"Menggantikanmu untuk menjalani hukuman?" potongku pelan.

"aish.. arasso.. arra… arra.. berhenti hyungg.. aku akan menjalani hukumanku sendiri.. " racaunya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kyuhyun mendudukkanku disebelahnya. Dan dia memulai push up hukumannya itu. Aku merasa tidak rela.. tapi aku sangat senang memandang wajah kelelahan itu.

"Hahh.. hahh.. huhh .. hyuunngg.. " ucapnya disela-sela push upnya itu.

"ada apa kyu? Jangan sambil bicara.. kau cepat lelah..! banyak yang menagih janjimu ini kyu.!" Potongku.

"hyuungg.. hahh .. hahh.. salahkan dirimu hyung.. hah.. huh.. aku .. mengingkari janjiku ini .. "

"hah? Kenapa harus aku!"

"kau .. hah .. membuatku .. menyukaimu .. huh .. hyung! ..!"

"Kyu! Kau memaksakan diri.. ini baru push up ke 120 .. masih ada 380 ! " ucapku pelan.

"Hyungg.. huuh.. hyungg.. kau tidak memm.. memperhatikan..ku! kau juga harus.. diberi hukum.. hukumaann.. " potongnya . dia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Kyu.. kau mulai membuatku khawatir.

"hah? Bagaimana bisa kyu?" tanyaku penuh minat. Aku menggodanya lagi!

"Hyung..! kau harus berkorban untukku.. karena kau membuatku melakukan hal yang aku benci!"

"Salah sendiri membuat janji seperti itu..! KYU! Teruskan push up mu!"

"huh? Kau harus berkorban menjadi milikku hyung .. hah… huh .. " Kyuhyun mencoba merangkai kata diantara kelelahan itu. Aku merasa bertambah khawatir dengannya..

Apa dia bilang? Miliknya!

"apa maksudmu kyu?" tanyaku seraya menatap wajah kelelahan itu. Dan 1 detik saja.. aku melihat seringaian jahat tersungging di bibir manis itu.

Aku merasa perasaanku semakin tak nyaman disini…..

FIN !

Yey! Sudah kan? Ga nggantung kan? Hayo hayo! #ancam golok .. kalau masih gantung.. saya gantung diri loh!

Hihih.. sebelumnya saya tidak berani menulis adegan ciuman spt itu.. tapi karena ku merasa bersalah atas gantung dirinya FF MIRROR itu.. jadi aku memberanikan diri menulis seperti itu.. dengan perjuangan keras melawan tekanan batin.. #lebayamat! .. tpi jujur loo.. saya benar'' ga kuat bkin yang lebih parah.. hehehehee.. ada yang mau ajarin saya biar brani .. ,,

Sekiaaannn.

Mohon saran dan kritik dkk.. :D ..

Gomawookie..

#tebarciuman!


End file.
